


Regeneration

by 003D



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Doctor Who Feels, Eleventh Doctor Era, Gen, Ninth Doctor Era, Tenth Doctor Era, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/003D/pseuds/003D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Doctor is stripped from his life, he regenerates. However, in this story, Nine opens his eyes suddenly to see... Ten? And when Ten regenerates, when on the brink of death, he opens his eyes again to see Eleven? In this story, each Doctor has the chance to meet the next Doctor in line, speaking their last words or wishes to them before they truly pass on their role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regeneration

Regeneration

Rose, before I go, I just want to tell you, you were fantastic… absolutely fantastic. And you know what? So was I! 

Those last words rung again in Nine’s head, while all of his molecules were rearranging themselves. He let his eyes shut, accepting the fact of his time ending. He was slowly slipping away, almost like falling asleep.   
Rose Tyler…  
However, Nine opened his eyes. He looked to his right and left, very much bewildered.   
Wasn’t I dead?  
However, he looked forward, and saw a figure. He wore the same leather jacket as him, same pants, shoes, everything. Except for one thing: his face. He was obviously a whole different man. He was about the same height as him, slimmer, a more elaborate hairstyle, and more charming. He gave a childish grin.   
“Care to explain where I am?” Nine asked.   
“Oh, nothing much. Just your mind and mine connecting right before your regeneration is complete,” Nine was still looking at him, not satisfied with the answer, “I’m you. Well, not exactly you any who, but your next regeneration.”  
“Wait, so you’re going to be… me?” Nine asked Ten.  
“Wouldn’t it be nice to know who’s operating the TARDIS for now on?” Nine stood there, contemplating. He gave an accepting shrug. Nine then registered his previous encounter with the last Doctor, Eight.  
“How much time do we have together?” Nine asked.  
“About… a minute left,” answered Ten.  
“Well, as charming as you are, I really have no choice as to if I would like for you to become the next… me.”  
“Why wouldn’t you?” Nine thought about Ten’s question. He smiled.  
“True. You do look like a trust worthy man. By the way, why are you wearing those clothes?”  
“You don’t know what I’m going to wear later on, now do you?” Ten asked. Ten frowned a bit when he looked at his watch, “Oh dear, I few seconds left…” Ten looked up at Nine, who was frowning, “I promise that I’ll do my best to protect the planet.” Ten forced a smile.  
“Wait!” Nine yelled out.  
“Geez!” Ten responded, covering his ears, “No need to shout. I don’t have a choice but to listen to you.”  
“Right… sorry. Well, here’s my wish to you. You seem like a good man. That honestly relieves me. However, promise me this: look after Rose for me. Now, will you?” Ten gave a smile. Not an arrogant one, but a more sincere, sympathetic one. He nodded.  
“Oh, and don’t forget to bring her to Barcelona after this, ok?” Ten kept his smile, and nodded again. After this, Ten faded to white, and Nine blacked out again.  
Goodbye planet Earth, Rose...  
…  
With the Ood chanting their song to 10, he was fighting off the regenerating effects as long as possible. He looked at his hand, already foreseeing the changes on him. He looked up, remembering Martha, Donna, Captain Jack, Geoff, Sarah, Rose…  
With 10 thinking this, he started panicking, breathing heavier.  
“I don’t want to go…” Ironic, isn’t it? Allons-y as he would say…  
With him regenerating, he tried not to close his eyes, but to capture the very last seconds of his existence. He then gave in, and shut his eyes. He also started to fall unconscious, and eventually faded out. However, with the same event happening with Nine, 10 opened his eyes, confused at first, but quickly remembering the process. He looked in front of him, curious as to who he will be next.  
Ginger? Is he ginger? Please let the boy be ginger.   
With 10’s vision becoming more clear, he now sees him. The man wears the same clothes as him, but, as usual, with a totally different face. More stick like, smaller eyes, with however more lushes hair.  
“Hello there!” 11 said. 10 looked up and down, inspecting the man. He frowned, “What? What is it?” 11 asked.  
“Oh, nothing. You’ll see for yourself when you arrive in the TARDIS,” 10 answered.  
“A pretty bizarre adventure you had there,” commented 11. 10 looked down a bit, lost as to how he should be feeling.  
“Hey you’ll be fine. Trust me,” 11 gave a devilish grin.  
“Ok,” 10 noticed how slightly childish 11 was, however calm at the same time. It was if 11 was going into this world blindfolded, “However, I’d like to tell you something.”  
“Oh, your final wishes?”   
“No. I’m actually going to tell you some advice.” 11 looked lost with the comment. He wasn’t sure why 10 would give him advice, and not look back as to what needed to be done, “Number one: this planet is very bizarre. Number two: never fear. Don’t be afraid to have faith in your companion. Number three: don’t beat yourself up.”  
“Oh, don’t worry there mate, I’m not letting you down-”  
“I’m not finished,” 10 interrupted 11. 10 lifted his finger like an adult would to a child, “The TARDIS is currently crashing, due to the regenerating powers being held within my system for far too long, resulting in it combusting the whole place.”  
“Wait… so the TARDIS is-”  
“Crashing,” 10 completed 11’s sentence.  
“Well that’s just bloody incredible,” 11 gave a boyish look, but a smile of disbelief.   
“Now, remember those pieces of advice, especially the last one. Ok?” 11 just nodded. A second later, 11 totally changed his expression into something for sincere.  
“Don't worry mate. Everything will be just fine," exclaimed 11. He vanished, fading to white. 10 just closed his eyes again, letting the darkness take him.  
Allons-y… and here we are.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm always glad to hear any critiques.


End file.
